


Being mute

by delorita



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Muteness, POV First Person, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for this prompt: “…could I ask for something lighthearted with Face losing his voice (for whatever reason) and the others teasing him mercilessly about it? Thanks!” at <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://ateam-inspire.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://ateam-inspire.livejournal.com/">ateam_inspire</a> <a href="http://ateam-inspire.livejournal.com/1981.html?thread=409789#t409789">http://ateam-inspire.livejournal.com/1981.html?thread=409789#t409789</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Being mute

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: “…could I ask for something lighthearted with Face losing his voice (for whatever reason) and the others teasing him mercilessly about it? Thanks!” at [](http://ateam-inspire.livejournal.com/profile)[ateam_inspire](http://ateam-inspire.livejournal.com/) <http://ateam-inspire.livejournal.com/1981.html?thread=409789#t409789>

Damn.

Why can't I stop coughing?

Murdock already has lined up a collection of different freshly cooked herbal teas in front of me while Hannibal soothingly strokes my back for what seems like an eternity.

Finally the cough-attack stops and I want to thank them.

But even though I open my mouth to speak, no sound comes out.

I try again.

Nothing.

Mute.

I want to groan but even that isn't working. I slump frustrated against the back of the sofa.

BA's silent snicker doesn't help in the slightest.

Murdock reaches for a certain cup, explaining, “Sage tea is the best tea there is for a sore throat.” I exchange a brief glance with Hannibal, who clearly tries to hide his disgust at the healthy stuff very fast when I look at him.

I sniff carefully at the steamy cup and then take a sip.

It tastes awful. So I shake my head at my favourite pilot. I can _not_ drink this.

“Well, Faceman, so you will be mute for the time being.” And he actually starts to drink the sage tea, making appreciative sounds.

I just sigh.

I feel Hannibal’s worried glance on me and his hand already twitches to lay on my forehead but I get up, shaking my head, starting to say that, ‘I’m not sick.’ But nothing comes out.

I slam our bed room door shut.

Fuck.

+++

I wake from my lazy slumber when a tall warm body presses against my back and a large hand starts to circle my bare stomach. “Hey honey,” Hannibal breathes into my ear and I want to respond in kind when I realize that my vocal chords still don’t work.

I slowly turn in his arms and slightly shake my head, letting my hands wander up and down his back, very pleased when I’m able to grab nude globes and a very eager erection greets mine.

We grin at each other and instantly delve into an all consuming kiss, sliding our cocks together lazily.

I love afternoon encounters like this when we’re on vacation or have a few days off. Fast, passionate and very satisfying. One doesn’t have to speak while doing this. I burrow my head against his shoulder when our fingers tangle around our dicks, squeezing and pressing. I love to watch that, seeing the droplets of precome start to glisten in the slits on our cock heads.

“Oh Fuck Temp..” He rasps against my ear, “nnggg…good…god… so good baby…”

Yeah. Good. Beyond good. Fucking fantastic.

We rub and slide against each other, heat and friction almost overwhelming already. I lift my head and catch his gaze. His beautiful silver eyes are clouded with pure bliss and I want to say, ‘I love you so, John.’

I can only mouth it and he does the same. No talking.

We stare at each other as we bring one another over the edge.

++++

It’s the next morning and I’m in search of a pen. Fucking voice still isn’t working.

I’ve already had a bit of a conversation in sign language with BA down in the garage. He had a really hard time not to laugh at my inability to speak and we ended up in a playful fist fight.

Murdock saved us from a longer training session when he arrived with fresh bread roles, smelling heavenly from the bags that dangled on his bike.

“What would you like today Facey?” He asked, rummaging in the bags. I only glared at him and he just said, “Ooopsie”, carrying our breakfast outside onto the terrace.

Hannibal pours our coffee. I snatch his favourite pen from behind his ear plus a napkin and start to write down what’s on my mind.

Not being able to talk sucks!

But the funny thing is, the others start to do sign language as well or respond to my written questions by taking pen and napkin and write me an answer down instead of speaking even though they can.

It gets more and more hilarious. We sit there and clutch our stomachs while laughing so hard. It’s silent for me as well but I have tears of joy in my eyes.

++++

When it’s still not better in the evening and I realize that Hannibal is throwing hidden, worried glances at me again, I begin to worry myself. The next mission will be in two days and it sure requires my conman abilities…what’s a conman without his voice?!

Motherfucker.

While the guys watch the baseball match, I desperately rummage through the cupboards in the kitchen, looking for Murdock’s tea bags. IF it really helps…

I make myself a big cup of that awful smelling and even more awful tasting Sage tea and sip it slowly, cursing in my mind.

Of course Hannibal catches me while drinking it.

“Hey babe we miss you, what are you…?” He wrinkles his nose and comes closer, bending over my shoulder where I’m sitting on the chair. “Hmpf…that bad?”

I just shrug.

He lets himself fall into the chair opposite me and covers my hands, where they hold the hot mug, with his, “I know why you do this Lieutenant. I’m impressed.” He takes one hand and kisses my knuckles. It makes me smile and even warmer inside then the tea already does.

I peer into the mug. Only a few sips left. I gulp them down at once.

Hannibal stands, pulls me off my chair, takes me in his arms and kisses me long and leisurely, pulling back in shock a little at the beginning because of the taste on my tongue. I chuckle into the kiss and grab the back of his skull to hold him in place and plunge my Sage-tea-tongue as far into his mouth as possible.

We end up laughing and spluttering.

++++

Its pitch black outside and I tentatively caress my lover’s cheek in his sleep. I never can get enough of those peaceful moments.

“John.”

I’m startled at the word. I thought I was only thinking it but it actually came out as a hoarse, soft croak.

I try again in a whisper, so not to wake him, just to make sure that I have some kind of a voice again, “Love.”

He huffs a, “Hmmhm,” and snuggles even closer against my chest, despite the humid air that surrounds us. He throws his leg possessively across mine.

I sigh in relief, promising myself to have another big mug of that tea in the morning. Who knows, maybe it _does_ help…

F I N 


End file.
